


In hospital

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for my bad english..</p>
    </blockquote>





	In hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english..

"Okay." Mycroft nodded. "And now.. Are some more trouble?"

Anthea shook her head. "I arranged it. Britain does not really know that you are in the hospital."

"A government ..?"

"Certain things have slowed down, but it's okay."

Mycroft frowned a bit then nodded his head in satisfaction.

"And sir .." Anthea said. "I think when DI Lestrade saved your life .. it would be appropriate to thank him."

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, of course. When can I?"

"In three days he has funeral."


End file.
